1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved steering apparatus for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved steering apparatus have multiple safety, vehicle function control, vehicle accessory control, and information display enhancements.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that in operating a vehicle, if vehicle controls are within easy reach of the vehicle operator and preferably are adapted to facilitate use of such controls while a vehicle operators hands remain on or in the very near vicinity of a vehicle steering wheel or like steering device, then safety and convenience are increased considerably. To that end, a number of inventions have been disclosed in attempts to improve vehicle operation safety and convenience. Such inventions, while individually advancing the state of the art with respect to their various disclosures, have failed to combine in a single convenient easy to use form, the steering wheel of the subject invention.